parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enrique Pan
This is CPUMiiFan's First Spoof and Parody of Disney's 1953 movie "Peter Pan". CAST: Peter Pan - Enrique (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Tinker Bell - Lucìa (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Wendy Darling - Susie (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) John Darling - Skip (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Michael Darling - Chris (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Nana - Poochy (Mario) Mary Darling - Joana (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) George Darling - Pit (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Captain Hook - Hiromasa (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Mr. Smee - Asami (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Tick Tock the Crocodile - Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Hook's Pirates - Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Singing Pirate with Accordion - Accordion Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Pirate with Kettle - Xylophone Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) The Lost Boys - Olga, Cristina, Alice & Barbara, Polly and Sara (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) The Indians - Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Bosses Red-Haired Mermaid - Giovanna (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Alisha (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Black-Haired Mermaid - Marisa (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Tiger Lily - Clara (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) The Indian Chief - Carlo (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Indian Squaw - Elisa (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Brave and Squaw - Cole and Gabi (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Brave's Mother-in-Law - Maria (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) SCENES: Enrique Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right) Enrique Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Enrique Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Enrique Pan Part 4 - Enrique Chases His Shadow/Enrique and Susie Meet Enrique Pan Part 5 - Chris and Skip meet Enrique/Lucìa in a Sulky Mood Enrique Pan Part 6 - Enrique Teaches the Children to Fly (You Can Fly) Enrique Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Hiromasa and the Tiki Tak Tribe/Asami VS Tiki Tong Enrique Pan Part 8 - Captain Hiromasa Attacks Enrique and the Darling Children Enrique Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Girls/Lucìa tries to kill Susie Enrique Pan Part 10 - (Following the Leader)/Captured by The Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Bosses Enrique Pan Part 11 - Enrique and Susie meet the Mermaids/Captain Hiromasa kidnaps Clara Enrique Pan Part 12 - Enrique tricks Captain Hiromasa/Enrique saves Clara Enrique Pan Part 13 - Captain Hiromasa's Next Plan Enrique Pan Part 14 - (What Makes the Red Man Red)/Lucìanapped Enrique Pan Part 15 - Lucìa Helps Captain Hiromasa Enrique Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Enrique/I Had a Mother Once Enrique Pan Part 17 - (Your Mother and Mine)/Captured by Captain Hiromasa Enrique Pan Part 18 - (The Elegant Captain Hook)/A Bomb! Enrique Pan Part 19 - Enrique Cares About Lucìa Enrique Pan Part 20 - Enrique VS Captain Hiromasa/Captain Hiromasa the Codfish Enrique Pan Part 21 - Home Again Enrique Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel